I'm not saying you're queer but this is too weird
by Birds Ate My Face
Summary: McFLY. Pones e intento de Fludd. Por supuesto que los famosos buscan cosas sobre ellos en Internet... Otra cosa es lo que lleguen a encontrar.


Dios mío de mi vida y de mi corazón. Este es el primer OneShot Pones que escribí en mi vida, allá a mediados de 2010. y me acaba de saltar a la cara. En realidad lo colgué aquí hace muchísimo y en forma de FanFic, pero como se me borró enterico y solo me quedan tres capítulos, cuelgo este como si fuera solo un OneShot. Me he dado cuenta de lo airada que escribía antes, en plan _«Noche de fiesta, los chicos y chicas radiantes de feliciiiidaaaad.»_ ¿¡Qué cojones me pasó!

Y ya no os molesto más. Muchas very cenkiu a todas. Effy os quiere, os ama y os espía mientras dormís.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'm not saying you're queer but this is too weird .<strong>_

Harry intentaba contener la risa mientras agachaba la cabeza y se tapaba la cara con la mano. A Tom le daba igual, se descojonaba literalmente mientras atraía a Danny y Dougie hasta la habitación. Hacía movimientos rápidos con la mano, incitándoles a entrar y sentarse en el sofá al lado de Harry. Dougie fruncía el ceño todo el rato con cara de gilipollas, sin comprender. Danny, ajeno como siempre a lo que le pasaba alrededor, bostezó sonoramente, desperezándose.

—Espero que sea importante... Había llegado a la tercera base con Angelina Jolie.

—Danny, te tengo dicho que follar con famosas en sueños no cuenta.—espetó con una sonrisa sarcástica Dougie mientras se sentaba al lado de Harry. Danny se picó y le hizo una mueca burlona a la vez que se sentaba a su lado, algo que sonaba como a _«ñañaña»_.

Finalmente, Tom se puso frente a la televisión y enchufó el cable HDMI a su portátil para poder sincronizarlo con el aparato y ver allí la pantalla del monitor. Harry no aguantó más y acabó riéndose mientras miraba a los dos recién llegados, que le observaban con mala cara.

—Espero que no te estés riendo de la contestación de Dougie, jodido moñas.—contestó Danny, arqueando una ceja y lanzándole una mirada fulminante. Harry negó con la cabeza, todavía riendo.

—Si supieras...

—Y lo va a saber ahora.—le cortó Tom, sonriente, mientras navegaba por su portátil. De pronto, dio un golpecito victorioso en el botón izquierdo del ratón y se echó hacia delante con un gesto burlón, abriendo mucho las manos para mostrar la ventana que se había abierto en la televisión mientras gritaba de manera teatral:—¡TACHÁN!

Para rematar la impresión, Harry empezó a reírse a carcajadas por encima de la voz de Tom y a revolverse sobre sí mismo, tapándose de nuevo la cara. Dougie volvió a fruncir el ceño mientras abría mucho los ojos y echaba la cabeza hacia atrás con los labios torcidos en una mueca de asco. Danny se quedó observando la pantalla con la mirada vacía y la boca entreabierta, en señal de que se había quedado empanado. Cuando reaccionó, abrió mucho los ojos y lanzó uno de esos gritos tan característicos suyos intentando imitar al de una chica mientras dio tan bote del susto que se quedó colgando del respaldo del sofá a la vez que se protegía la cara con las manos formando una cruz.

—¡Anticristo, anticristo! ¡Quita eso, por Dios!

—¡Y una mierda!—contestó Tom entre risas, satisfecho de la reacción provocada, y chocó los cinco con Harry. Dougie parpadeó varias veces, conservando la misma cara. En el monitor, una página web que rezaba _We (L) Pones!_ adornado por una imagen central muy bien diseñada pero no tan agradable para los chicos de McFly. En la imagen, Danny besaba a Dougie. No era uno de esos besos que solían darse para cachondearse. Tampoco un inocente besito en la mejilla. No, era un _fake_ de un morreo en toda regla, y además de los que estaban bien hechos. Tom siguió bajando por la página web con la ruedita del ratón. Empezaron a aparecer más imágenes, aquella vez ciertas, pero con pies de fotos incluídos con cierta carga erótica de comentarios. En una imagen en la que Danny miraba a Dougie con ojos vagos, decían que el pecoso le lanzaba _«miraditas de deseo»_. El castaño recordaba estar ensimismado pensando en pizza en aquella ocasión: no había comido desde el día anterior debido al retraso del avión con destino a Escocia. La siguiente era de cuando Danny le había cogido la cara a Dougie y se la había acercado como si fuese a besarle. Dougie miraba a la cámara con la boca abierta y los ojos entrecerrados. Dougie se empezó a reír.

—¡Ah, sí! Recuerdo esta foto. Qué poco dormimos aquella noche, ¿eh, Doug?—bromeó Danny dándole unos codazos a Dougie. Harry y Tom se rieron, pero Dougie dobló la sonrisa y le dedicó un dedito corazón sin mirarle.

—Tócame la polla.

—A eso iba.—contestó Danny sonriente y haciendo ademán de darle un golpe en la entrepierna, pero Dougie lo esquivó y le dio una colleja. Harry le dio otra a Dougie y Tom a Harry. Harry miró mal al rubio y este dijo con un rictus en los labios:

—Chicos, un poco de respeto, que esto es serio.—dijo solemnemente con una mano en el pecho.—Esta página web va a cambiar el rumbo de nuestra historia... Ahora podremos meternos con Danny y Dougie libremente, y chantajearlos con esta exquisitez.

—No, si al final al rubiaco le va a molar la web y todo.—bromeó Harry alzando las cejas. Danny asintió con la cabeza, mirando serio la siguiente imagen.

—A mí el Pones me pone.—dijo haciendo alarde de su «ingenioso» humor y Dougie se rió por lo bajinis despectivamente, apoyando los codos en sus rodillas. De pronto, Danny le pasó el brazo por los hombros, como solía hacer casi siempre, pero en aquella ocasión le resultó un poco violento al pequeño.

—Shhhh, silencio todo el mundo. Esta es mi favorita.—dijo Tom con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras mantenía una mano en el aire en señal de suspense y bajaba lentamente la imagen hasta llegar a la que quería. La siguiente era otro _fake._ Danny y Dougie estaban abrazados. El primero, sonriente. El segundo, sacando la lengua, el único problema era que esa lengua no le estaba rozando la mejilla precisamente. Danny empezó a reírse igual que la vez que le había quitado el gorro a Dougie y lo habían colgado en _YouTube._

—Eso seguro que hace cosquillas...—dijo el pecoso, todavía riéndose al igual que Tom. Harry ya se había calmado un poco y simplemente sonreía. Dougie se rió, pero de forma amarga.

—Tío, creo que quiero lavarme la lengua con papel de lija.—dijo mientras mascaba un chicle invisible y esbozaba una mueca de desagrado.—Si es que casi ya siento el sabor de esa... ¡Aghhh!

—¿Qué? Te mola, ¿eh? El Pones te pone.

—¿Vas a repetir la gracieta hasta que alguien se ría?—replicó Harry arqueando una ceja. Danny miró hacia el techo, pensativo.

—Sep, creo que sí.

—Ah, vale. Entonces ja, ja.

—Lo sé, soy un cachondo.

—Tom, creo que si sigues poniendo fotos voy a potarte en la cara. En serio, puedo hacerlo.—dijo Dougie asintiendo varias veces con la cabeza, sonriendo y haciendo ademán de ir a por su amigo, pero Danny seguía conservando su brazo por encima de Dougie, así que le detuvo, haciéndole caer de nuevo en el sofá.

—¿Adónde vas, _hamijo_? Deléitate con nuestras imágenes.—dijo apretando más el brazo y ahogándole por el apretón. Dougie bizqueó y sacó la lengua.—¿Te has percatado de que en todas soy yo el macho?

Ante aquel comentario, Dougie dejó de hacer el tonto y se separó de Danny para lanzarle una mirada fulminante. Danny alzó las cejas y sonrió exageradamente para hacerse el inocente.

—Míralo, qué mono está cuando se enfada...

—¿Estás seguro de que te ponen a ti como el macho? Porque pierdes aceite hasta por los poros del sobaco...-dijo Dougie entrecerrando los ojos. Danny le revolvió los pelos y Dougie se separó de él, haciendo una mueca. No se habían fijado en que Tom y Harry seguían mirando la web, riéndose sin parar. Harry había vuelto a recuperarse.

—¡Tío, esto es la...!—pero Harry no llegó a terminar la frase, pues se puso pálido y serio, al igual que su amigo rubio. Danny y Dougie miraron la pantalla y entonces fueron ellos los que rieron; en pleno pantallazo, una imagen que rezaba _Fludd. Tom and Harry lovers!_. Sobraban las palabras.

—¿Ahora quién se ríe, cabronazos?—soltó Danny señalándolos de forma acusadora. Tom y Harry apretaron los labios y, entonces, Tom apagó el ordenador. Harry se levantó del sofá como si le hubieran puesto un petardo en el culo y juntó la manos en una palmada, sonriendo levemente.

—Tengo hambre. ¿Alguien quiere papear algo fuera?

—Me apunto. ¿_Pizza Hut_?—preguntó Tom levantándose del sitio y haciéndose el tonto. Danny seguía riéndose escandalosamente para restregárselo por la cara a sus dos amigos.

—_FAIL!_ A Harry se le ha abierto el apetito sexual.—gritó, pero sus amigos pasaron de él mientras salían de la sala. Danny se puso de pie y los siguió, con las manos en la nuca. Dougie se quedó unos segundos pensativo en el sofá y, cuando Tom y Harry salieron completamente del salón, carraspeó para decir:

—Eh, Dan.—dijo mientras avanzaba dos pasos. Danny se dio la vuelta y alzó las cejas en señal de pregunta. Dougie continuó, arqueando una ceja.—¿Por qué crees que las fans piensan que tú eres el macho?

Danny alzó aún más las cejas hasta ocultarlas detrás del flequillo y se volvió a reír, conservando la sonrisa. Dougie le hizo una mueca. Danny se acercó a él, dejando caer sus manos.

—Eso es fácil. Simplemente, eres un moñas.—contestó Danny torciendo la sonrisa con burla. Dougie hizo lo mismo, pero en señal de desaprobación. Entonces, el pecoso se acercó rápidamente a la cara de su amigo para lamerle la mejilla derecha de abajo a arriba. Dougie chasqueó la lengua y se separó, pero para entonces ya tenía toda la cara húmeda. Danny empezó a reírse de forma estruendosa otra vez y salió corriendo de la habitación para que su amigo no pudiese contraatacar, cerrando la puerta tras él. Dougie se limpió la mejilla con la muñeca y después sacudió su mano, mirándosela pensativo. Después, miró por encima del hombro el portátil, tentado, y entonces se encogió de hombros.

—¡Qué cojones!—dijo Dougie saltando al sillón y abriendo la pantalla.—Y una mierda voy a dejarme derrotar por el pecoso imbécil.

Entonces, con esperanzas de encontrar alguna foto en la que tuviesen los roles cambiados, encendió la pantalla.


End file.
